How about, Me plus You is equals to?
by Potatoes And Len Otaku
Summary: Melody Hanamirai, A japanese-American student known for having the most famous parents in the world. What if you are her and her uncle and father gave Kagamine Len as a gift, Not a robot, but a human being...thinking you are his girlfriend? More pairings! Rated T for random kissing and swearing parts! warning:FLUFFINESS!
1. So, You are my girlfriend?

OOOOOOsu! Trusted Idiot is here! So, I started this fanfic starring Melody Hanamirai as my OC aka Len's girl friend to be.

Rin:What about me?

TR:You'll end up with an OC as well ;)

Len:Is Melody-chan pretty?

TR:Well, yeah she is. Folks if you want to know more about her you can always find her in my profile X3

Rin:Yeah so shut up and peeps enjoy the show!

Len:*Ties TR in a chair and sticks a bananna in to her mouth*

TR:kmamwimphs!mmph mmemph mu mammpher!(TRANSLATION:Kagamines! I'll get you later!)

**Chappie #1-So...you're my girlfriend?-Chappie #1**

**Melody's POV...**

Beep Beep...

hmm? 6:30? waaa still early, awesome...wait 6:30? Jesus tap dancing Christ, I'll be late!

Despite this rush I shall introduce myself! Hajimemashite! I am Melody Hanamirai daughter of Melonna Hanamirai and Daundie Hanamirai.

My mom is the world's leading fashion designer and principal as well of our school while my dad is the world's most awesome gadget maker and also best friend of ,the one who started vocaloid, which is now my uncle,he sometimes help around Crypton used to give me gifts like Vocaloid programs and nendroids, etc. etc.

I have long creamy pink hair which is now turning green because of annoyance,must be dad's newest inventions...so anyway I have creamy pink eyes as well but now turning into sea blue since I saw a picture of the sea, Daaaaaaaaaad!, and Bust size you say...*cough*D-cup*cough*.Lastly I am now 13 years old!

Enough of that, I quickly showered and when I came inside my room, I passed the calendar it says'August 12 2012,SUNDAY' sunday,Sunday,SUNDAY! aaaachaaa~

"Dousureba?(what should I do) I accidentally set my alarm last night and because of that I woke up early..."

I think I should go to Kattie's house but I'll surprise her hahaha.

I tied my temporary green hair into a long one-sided pony tail and grabbed a white strap shirt and a green plaided crop jacket matching a green and white plaided skirt with a minty green and snowy white ice speed-ups.

By the way, speed-ups is an invention by dad that makes you walk/run smoother like you are on a very flat surface but it has no blades/wheels and it uses lasers but unharmful. It can also make you fly/float at mid air but not like superman that is already above the clouds. Price?well...50,000$ that is. Lucky me!

As I skipped down the reaaaaaaally long stairs of our mansion(U mad?) I sang Love is War by miku-chan. At last, after long years of skipping, I finally reached the kitchen and baked myself Vanilla-Cocoa cookies, too bad the maids have day-offs during the week-ends. Well it's not that I like their pastries over mine, the truth is, mine's better.

As I waited for the cookies, I heard the bell ring. I opened and I saw a black guy in suit that usually gives off packages and gifts from dad,mom,uncle or my other relatives AKA our personal messenger.

"Good morning Lady Melody, I had came here to drop off a package from your father and uncle." said while other guys carry a big yellow box inside the mansion."Please sign."

"Of course!"I happily signed the paper and then they drove off.

I hurriedly went inside our mansion and saw a letter on top of the box,

_"To our little musical note, _

_ Me and your father had a crazy idea for your birthday present and it's inside this box! We know that your birthday is still next week but we're too excited to give it to you so here it is! Advanced Tanjoubi Omedatou!_

_-From Uncle and your father"_

Pssh...I opened the box and saw a boy who has blonde hair placed up with spiky bangs and small ponytail at the back and eyes closed."Ka-kagamine Len?!"

OMIGASH OMIGASH my ultimate crush is the gift?!

I saw another letter and tried not to touch him first

_"Dear Melody,_

_ This is father and the gift is...KAGAMINE LEN! He is not robot he's a real living being but he looks anime-ish. There's a small instuction booklet attached to the back of this letter, Be sure to read it before waking him up!_

_-love lots your handsome dad"_

I un-attached the booklet and noticed that it was written in Hiragana,Katakana and Kanji, UNCLE~!

I saw a mini table that has an english title,"How to wake him up and make him think you are his..."

I was confused for minute and saw that number one is the only one that has only at least few english words and the rest of the sentence are written in Japanese.

Just my luck, It says I have to kiss him on the LIPS. I hesitated but still proceeded to do it. He is starting move a bit then I looked back at the booklet that there is an English translation at the back of it.

I sighed in relief then reread the paragraph I saw awhile ago,

_"#1-Girlfriend:_

_ Kiss him first on the Lips and wait for minute when he wakes and sees you it will automatically mean to him you are his girlfriend."_

I blushed really hard as my hair is turning into pinkish and crimson red and my eyes are turning into dark pink orbs.

I looked at Len and his eyes are opening already. I tried to cover my mouth from my fangirling and a squeak came out.

He looked at me and stood up and gave me a soft peck on the lips and whispered,"good morning dear~"

I backed and he tilted his head in confusion,"you're my girlfriend,right?". I tried to answer but I only nodded in response."Good! Oooh~ I smell cookies! Are you baking some?".

I have no idea but I grab his hand and lead him to the kitchen,"P-Please s-sit on the co-couch I'm going t-to get the c-cookies."I stuttered with a really red face and hair and went to get the cookies out in the oven.

When I was about to close the oven I felt warm arms hugging me,"They smell yummy, you'll make a good girlfriend for me~" Len said as he got the tray of cookies from my hands and asked me,"Do you have Banannas?"I opened the cabinet revealing many bunches of Banannas,

"Awesome! Can you help me make Bananna smoothie then?"He said with a determined face as I sweatdropped,"Okay! I'll go get the blender and the sugar and ice~"Replied in a sweet tone.

Waaaaa~ I can't reach the Blender...C'mon a little bit more I can reach it...Wait I can use my speed-ups for this. I was about to activate it but Len got it instead for me," You could have asked me instead." he said with a smile that can melt anyones heart.

We made the Bananna smoothie and prepared the table for breakfast, it is now 7:15. I sighed as I sat down the couch, take note we sit in couches instead of chairs.

"Ne, what's your name I forgot to ask it earlier hehe" Len scratched his head shyly, how adorable. I mean ever since when Len is not adorable?,"I'm Melody Hanamirai, your girlfriend!"

-**Author's Note #1-oh how was it?-Author's note #1**

yeah...so how was it? I know it was short but I promise to have the chapter #2 to be longer!

Rin:Longer, she said.

Len:Promise, she said.

TR:you guys!

Rin and Len:Waaaaaaaaaah!

TR:tata for now~!...Kagamines!


	2. First date, First Kiss

Koooooooooooonichiwaaaa~! Trusted Idiot here, ready to rock the world!

Rin:Yesterday,us.

Len:Today,fanfiction.

TR:Tomorow,the world! *prepares love is war concert stage*

Rin and Len:YEAH,YEAH,SURE,SURE,whatever...

TR:Anywho, I forgot to add disclaimer on the first chapter, Gomenasai!

Rin:Do you want own us so Badly? *sweatdrop*

DISCLAIMER : How dare you forget me!

TR: I know, I know...

DISCLAIMER: TR doesn't own Vocaloid, if TR owns them, TR's sooo gonna make this story into a movie.

**Chappie #2- First Date,First Kiss - Chappie #2**

**Melody's POV...**

"I'm Melody Hanamirai, your girlfriend." Jesus Tap dancing Christ, WHAT ON STRAWBERRIES DID I JUST FUDGING SAY?!

Oh gosh, I was red all over, my hair, eyes and face was red! I couldn't even make eye contact to Len anymore!Suddenly, Len stood up and patted me in the head.

"You know, your so irresistable, and that makes you cute." he smiled widely and kissed me in the forehead."So, where do you plan to go today?"

I can now make I eye contacts to him _demo_(but), the blush still ain't gone."I was planning to go to my friend's house."

"Then let's go!" he said as if we were about to go on an expedition.

"Mou~ you can't go outside like that, your fangirls might stalk you..." I warned him."Let's go, let me pick something for you."

We held hands while we're stepping on the stairs and I was blushing like a mad woman. Gaaaaaah~

_Merodi_(Melody),be normal will ya'! Finally we reached the top of the stairs and I led him into a room where my mom places the outfits she made for boys.

Thanks to my awesome fashion sense, I picked a black button-down collared T-shirt with a yellow tie, black pants that has yellow trim at the ends and lastly black and yellow speed-ups.

If you have noticed we have lots of speed-ups at home that I even sometimes give some to my best friends at school.

"There! you're all set, we can go now!" I exclaimed in happiness then I called Florence, our driver, so that we can go now.

I raced down the stairs with Len using the speed-ups and eventually he won."Mou~..."I pouted but he just sticked out his tongue. Cute.

Florence then opened the door of the our at-least-looks-like-car limo and I turned on the small light and closed the small window that shows the front part where the driver's seat was.

"What channel do you want to watch" I asked as I flicked on the 50 inches flat screen TV of the Limo.

"Can we watch the London Olympics?" he said with puppy eyes that I can't refuse."okie dokie, it's your choice anyway~" I replied back with a gentle tone but he instead hugged me and said,"Oooh~ _Merodi,kimi wa hountou no kawaii~!_(Melody your so cuuuuute~!).

Then, I gave him a poker face but he didn't notice. Ah, "Ne, Len _mite!mite!_(look!look!) we're here now~" I grabbed his hand went to ring the screen thingy that you use to see people inside by not going out.

"**Hello, ah Mero-chi what brings you here?**" such a relief that she can't see Len, I'm blockin' it...:P,"Nothing much, why am I bothering you? Is that so the-","**no...No,NO! you are not bothering me so come in, I order you!**" You see, our bestfriend-bestfriend relationship sometimes becomes master-slave relationship instead...so anyway, I sweatdropped and closed the screen-thingy but len asked me,"Ne, are we going to visit her?","Yup, so anyway the bathroom is near the stairs.","How did you knew that?","INSTINCTS" I said with an awesome face and opened the door.

"BaKattie! where are youuuuu? yoohoo~" I yelled then I noticed that Len was only going to fix his bangs and how did I knew that(again...) INSTINCTS. Just kidding, I saw him with his wax that's why."Wait a minute Merodi, just makin' some popcon'!","OOkkk...!"

I poked some stuff but I felt a flick on my forehead,"Don't poke it!" I saw Kattie holding a cheese flavored popcorn,a big one,"So anyway sit on the recliner couch and tell me what you wanna talk about" She said that as she passed me the popcorn bowl.

"I got a boyfriend~!" I said with a sing-song voice,"Where is he?" kattie replied with sparkles on her eyes,"In your bathroom." Imitating her voice.

"How does he looks like? How old is he? Where is he from? Do you live together? What school is he study-", I cut her off when I reached the bathroom door and said,

"He has blonde hair and blue eyes. 14 years old. Japan. Yes we live toge-","Are refering to Kagamine Len?"

"Yes why?" I asked her doubtfully she would believe me,"BAKA. Like that's true!" she said with a poker face,"Yes it is!","No its not!".

I was about to hiss back but suddenly,"Yes I am here!" The door swung open to reveal Len with his newly fixed bangs,"A cosplayer?" Kattie almost ruined her poker face but,"Nope,he is real" I shot back,"Oh really whatever just kidding I know he's real."

Kattie sighed as she ate some popcorn,"So anyway get out of my house and I'v got some stuff to do and remember to give me KAITO SHION!"

She pushed me and Len out of her house,"She's just proba-bwaaa kyyaaa~!" I slipped but good thing Len caught me on time,"T-thanks..." I just realised that it was a bananna peel,"No problem" he then kissed my nose and I was blushing madly, again. I noticed that baKattie was at her terrace a, giving me two thumbs up,

"Ne, Len can you put me down now?","Nope."."Pweeeease?,"Nuh-uh" I sighed but when I was getting all comfortable on Len's Bridal's style carry, We reached the car,"So, let's go to the mall?" Len asked with a calm face,"Sure! I need to go buy some clothes for you anyway,Florence, to our mall please." I turned to Florence and he quickly rensponsed.

~\(`'.'`)/~\(,)/~\(`'.'`)/~\(,)/~\(`'.'`)/~\(,)/~\(`'.'`)/~

Finally we're here...I poked Len,"Ne Len time to get out." I pointed at Mom's mall.

"Aaaah~ fre-" flash. Another flash. I opened my eyes to see fans, admirers and reporters."Craap..." I looked at Len and saw Fangirls around him,"I'm doomed..."

"Len! Use your speed-ups to get out of that trap!","I'll try!" a few seconds hovering, I grabbed his hands ran to the nearest entrance.

I just realised it was mom's one-day sale and all the items are 70%-80% discounted.

"So Len where'd you wanna eat?" I asked panting,"To the ice cream cafe..."He replied panting as well."Ok..."

We came inside and I signaled the guards not to make any fans or paparazzis to come inside. If you have noticed, I'm as famous as my parents.

We sat to a couch-table and signaled the waitress,"What would like Lady Melody and Lord Len?","Miranda, Melody and Len is fine." I corrected her. "Ok, so, what do you like to order?"

"I'll have cookie dough,the largest and me and lenny will share the strawberry smoothie for couples"

"Is that so? Then I guess I'll have bananna split"

As soon as Miranda is gone, Len did the ultimate facepalm,"What the heck?"  
"What's with the nickname?"

"pfffpt...Is it bad to call my dear boyfriend 'Lenny'?"

Now he's doing it with two hands,"So anyway ignore the flashes outside..."

"Her's your order, enjoy!" that was fast.

"That's one hell of a big ice cream that It's bigger than the smoothie glass!" He is now intensely staring at it,"Mou just enjoy you split."

"Ne, how much is this?"

"I dunno, probably around $10 000."

"That's cheap for you?!"

"Actuall, if it wasn't a sale day then the price will go up to $30 000-$50 000 that is."

"How much is your monthly allowance in the first place?"

"$ 100 000."

"Lucky you..."

"Mou, don't worry Father will give you too~"

_migikata ni murasaki choucho _

_kisu wo shita kono heya no sumi de _

_setsunai to iu kanjou wo shiru _

_hibiku piano fukyou waon _

"Ara, I got a text."

"Migikata no chou huh."

"It's my favorite in the first place

I got my Iphone 4S and see who texted me.

_From:Bakattie stalks kaito_

_To:Mero-chi loves len_

_Finally perfected cantarella w/o uzing zum help itemz!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

"right..." I sweatdropped as I placed my phone inside my bag(A/N:just pretend she's bringing a bag all along!)

"You got Ice cream on your nose." Len sweatdropped and I noticed that he's done. well, I'm done too.

"Oh lemme see" I touched my nose and eventually, it was true.

"Passs me the tissue please."

"Nope no need for it."

"eh?"

Len came closer and licked my nose...Licked my Nose,LICKED MY NOSE!

"wha-what was that?"

"mou merodi is blushing again~" He teased me

"Yamero(stop)!"

"That cookie dough ice cream tastes good anyway~"

"Urusai(shut up)!"

"Mou she's mad now~"

"gocha gocha uruse!(stop nagging me!)"

I looked at len and he's trying to stop his laughter,his face is funny,"pfft haahhaahahaha!"

I laughed along with him and an akward silence followed.

"Ready to buy clothes?"

"yup"

"Jaa, Ikuzo bananna-baka(well then,let's go obessed bannanas moron.)

~\(-.-)/~\('w')/~\(-.-)/~\('w')/~\(-.-)/~\('w')/~\(-.-)/~

"Waaaaaaaaaaaa~ we're finally done...we can now finally go home!" I yawned as I sat next to Len in the car.

~\(`'.'`)/~\(,)/~\(`'.'`)/~\(,)/~\(`'.'`)/~\(,)/~\(`'.'`)/~

**Len's POV...(**SURPRISE!)

I got in the car and sat near the aircon for air...ahhh~

What the? why is my shoulder feeli-oh...merodi fell asleep...

"Mataku(seriously) kimi wa hounto no kawaii..." what on banannas?! I sighed then kissed her on her forehead and sang a little for her,

_ORENJI no kyoushitsu ni ukabu kimi no sugata ga _

_nanika o sagashite sora o miru madogiwa no kimi ga_

_fuzakete aruku kaerimichi no ano egao ga mada _

_boku o kurushimeru n da..._

The car then stopped and it means that we're home. I didn't know why but I carried her in bridal style up to her room, But I saw guys carrying stuff inside the house.

"Ne, Merodi Okite(wake up), Tsumaranai(I'm bored)If you don't wake up I'm gonna throw your strawberries~"

In a split-second she sat up,

"Wha? no...No,NO! Not my strawberries! iie~!(No),Chigau!(No way),Muuuuuuuri!(Impossible)"

"wahahaha!"

"Mou, how mean...How did you knew I love strawberries anyway?"

"INSTINCTS~" I said mocking her this morning.

"Oya...that's my line!"

"Ne, where am I going to sleep?"

"This early?! It's only 3:00!

"I'm not going to sleep, I'm only going to fix my things."

"Your things?"

"Yup, my clothes and something that the black guys placed in you living room."

"Oh shit...I need to sign"

Oh well, I'm gonna look around for awhile...

~\(-.-)/~\('w')/~\(-.-)/~\('w')/~\(-.-)/~\('w')/~\(-.-)/~

**Melody's POV...**

Achaa...gotta hurry up

Phew...got in time, I happily signed the paper and went to help Len prepare his room.

I got yellow banannas wallpaper and orange tiles.

We first pasted the wallpaper and waited it to dry. We then sticked the tiles at the floor and carefully put the excess ones on the tiled floor now. Aaaaaaaaaaaaand BAZINGA! we're going to put the interior decor now!

~15 minutes later~

(insert Hachune Miku and Tako Ruka here)

"Mou...I want that pikachu riding a road roller..."

"Jaa(Well then)...Oyasuminasai ojou-sama.(Good night M'lady)"

"Yamero!(stop) don't call me like that ok?" I mean isn't it obvious that it makes me blush? "Sou,sou...oyasumi~"

I gave him a small peck on the cheek before leaving the room and,"Don't forget to set your alarm on 6:00!"

Puunyaann~ man thats one hell of a day not to mention to tommorow is a school day and there are lots of people on school minus Len's Fangirls! Muri(impossible)! I'm thinking abot the impossible, so ne?(right) ahh~ Merodi,Ochisuite kudasai...(please calm down) Yosh! even though its the first day of school tomorrow I must stay awesome and flawless and cute and beautiful and awesome!

I returned to my room and happily slept pwaah~

**Author's note #2-I did my promise!-Author's note #2**

TR: Ha! I did my promise it is now 2000 words!

Rin: Let's celebrate then!

Len: Mm mm, Kampai~!

TR: Yosh, Kampai~!


	3. Study? Japan?

TR: Oh yeah, uh huh dun care if there's no review as long as Im doing this its awesome!

Rin: Hangover?

Len: Hangover.

Rin and Len: I pity her...

TR: Shuddap, Disclaimer!

DISCLAIMER: Trusted Idiot doesn't own Vocaloid or else Len is harassed by now!

TR: Hey!

**Chappie #3-Study? Japan?!-Chappie #3**

**Melody's POV...**

"Time to wake up, lady Melody." I felt my maid nudging me,"Len-sama is now brushing his teeth."

"Wha-What?!" It wasn't a dream?,"Jinesu-san, please prepare a bubble bath I will be right back."

I hurried to Len's room," *knock* Len, *knock* Len, *knock* Len"

"Come in" he respond softly

"Watcha- wait you are coming to school as well?!" I was so shocked since we are only going to walk and its gonna get attention plus the girls are going eat him!

"Where did you get your uniform?"

"Uh...in the package, actually not bad it got my favorite colors..."

You see, the uniform on our school is fine since I designed it!

Well the girls uniform has a white shirt, yellow ribbon, a plaided yellow,gold,orange and white blazer. The skirt is almost the same as the blazer but it got white trimmings.

And as for the boys its almost the same but they wear a yellow tie and the same design in the girl's skirt but it's pants.

"Right...so anyway, you can take off your blazer if you want if we go to school."

I quicky returned to my room and told Jinesu-san that I am going a bath now.

**Len's POV...**

"Len-sama, okite kudasai...(Please wake up)" I heard a deep deep voice.(Let's just say a combination of Kaito's and Gakupo's voice.)

mm...Banannas~

"Len-sama!"

"Wha?" I sprang up and it was actually one of the guys carrying the box yesterday,"Good morning Len-sama, I am Yami, your butler."

"Yeah, please prepare my bath Im gonna prepare my things." I quickly asked

After awhile, Melody is knocking on my door,"come in"

She started asking random questions and luckily I was able to answer them.

"Len-sama, you are going to take a bath now." Yami-san told me after Melody got out of the room.

~5 minutes later~

(insert Hachune Miku and Tako Ruka here)

ahhh~ that bath feels awesome...ok stop it, I'm sounding like an old man already.

anyway, I felt to lazy to tuck-in the shirt and wear the blazer so I did what my mind is telling me got down the stairs.

I sat on the couch and started munching on the bread with Nutella and bananas for filling.

"Ohayou~" I heard that sweet voice again.

"Ohayou."I kissed her cheek and then drank some banana milk,"Ne, Merodi are we walking?"

"YUP."

"Oh ok."

"Ah! the bentou, I forgot to make one for you!"

Merodi hurried to the counter where a pink-plaided with strawberries as design bentou was placed and got a yellow bentou that has bananas and oranges bentou and started filling it with octopus balls, rice balls, and other yummy stuff.

I mean, Melody's treats ad snacks are so delicious.

"Mou~ you are making me fat, Merodi..." I teased her as I wrapped my hands around her.

"Ha ha ha, so you don't wanna eat? OK, that's fine~!"

sensing my teases, she almost kicked me but I stopped her biting her ear.

"L-len...s-stop it!" I can say she's blushing madly again right now, man she's so cute...

**Melody's POV...**

Len is biting my ear...Len Is Biting My Ear, LEN IS BITING MY EAR!

I tried to break away from his hug but he's damn too strong.

I heard him whisper something but I can't make it out.

He loosned his grip so I stood facing now,"Did you say something?"

He nodded,"I said I love you~"

"Wha-what the heck?! why so su-"

He cut me off by pulling my arm and kissed me for a minute.

"Gomen na'(I'm sorry)...I wasn't able to control my self because of your cuteness."

I sighed,"Its fine anyway let's go we might be late."

"It's only 6:38..."

"Then that's better."

I got my shoes so do Len ,"We're off!"

~\(`'.'`)/~\(,)/~\(`'.'`)/~\(,)/~\(`'.'`)/~\(,)/~\(`'.'`)/~

I held Len's hand tighter whenever a fangirl sees him and started flirting with my Len!

"I'm sorry miss, but I already have a girlfriend."

We finally reached the school,"6:42..."

"You sound depressed Lenny-chan~"

"Who wouldn't be depressed when you broke 84 girls' hearts this morning?!"

"Whoa calm down shota."

"I am not a shota!"

"Really? Give me a proof then~" I started teasing him more.

"Fine then."

He pulled me,**AGAIN.** And hugged me for 5 minutes.

"Happy?"

"Mm mm..." Is what I can only say with a tomato face.

"Ah! Let's go get our class schedules shall we?"

"Hai~!"

~\(-.-)/~\('w')/~\(-.-)/~\('w')/~\(-.-)/~\('w')/~\(-.-)/~

"Kagamine-san here's yours and Hanamirai-san yours."

"Thank you teacher."

We got out of the faculty room and started to compare our schedules,"Oh it seems we have the same schedules!"

I turned into a chibi and started bouncing around like an idiot but thankfully Len picked me up,

The bell then suddenly rang, signaling students to come to their classes.

"Time to go to class."

"No wait outside first okay."

I kissed his cheek and went inside the room then closed the door.

"Good morning~Today is the first day of classes I hope we'll have a good school year!"

I bowed,"I am Melody Hanamirai and I will be your class representative/president for the school year, I'm telling this to new students."

"Are there anymore new students? It seems the amount is very few..."I heard Lark-nii, Kattie's brother who has an Identical twin brother named Mark.

"Oh yes, of course. He is outside right now, waiting for the teacher's signal, But you can't go outside since it's homeroom already, let's just wait for to come."

Kattie stood up and whispered to me,"Did you mean by **HE **as in Kagamine Len?"

"Bingo~"

"Oh ok..."

"Good morning class."

Ah ! I returned to my seat next to Kattie,

"I've less expected to this class but it seems I'm wrong who is the class president?"

"Ah it's me ma'am." I stood up for her to see me.

"Hanamirai-san! Now I know why, as expected of the principal's daughter!"

She then got out, probably teling Len to come inside after a while. She came in back,

"Alright I'm sure Hanamirai-san announced to you there's a new student am I right, Hanamirai-san?"

"Yes I announced to them this morning."

"Good, but before I tell him to come inside please take note that this person is Melody-san and they are dating right now in other words don't be a slut and start ruining their relationship, I'm warning you girls."

"Why ma'am?" A girl asked.

"The principal said so."

"Wait!"I stopped Eliza-sensei before telling my dear boyfriend to come in.

"May I ask who told you about our relationship?"

"Eh? Your boyfriend, he even requested to let him seat next to you!"

"D'aww he's so sweet"I hear BaKattie snicker

"Ok..."I said trying to hide blush from my face.

"Jaa, Kagamine-san you can come in now."

I can hear the girls whispering to each other like 'kagamine?As in Kagamine Len?'.

"Alright I know you are all shocked to see the oh-so-famous Kagamine Len infront but please resist the urge to have the nosebleed."

I literally facepalmed when Len smiled at me and the girls were like 'look he smiled at me!'.

"Now there's no need for his introduction since we all know him well that's why, Kagamine-san I'm asking you again, who do you want to sit next to?"

Perfect I got no one on my left..."pick me!","no me!" I hear the girls screaming.

"You already know the answer to that, Eliza-sensei~"

He said that as he fixed his gaze on me, I waved a little

but he instead smiled a huge grin on me.

"Ok then, Hanamirai-san, Kagamine-san will seat next to you." I knew it...

"Yes sensei!"

"Melody~"

the next thing I knew is that I facepalmed the more than 20 times.

~Time skip to lunch~

(insert Rin and Len chasing the Vocaloids with a roadroller)

"Haaa~! the music period is purely awesome!" I said hugging my dear Len's arm.

"Yup oh yeah I for-" Len was cut off by a group of fangirls

"Len-kun will you eat with us?"

"No,no I'm sorry but I'm eating with Melody."

Let's try the girls' patience, shall we?

"Ah! Len~ where do you wanna eat?" I said while hugging his arm tighter, I just realized that my chest was poking him, whatever.

"Anywhere you want, my princess~" he's playing along I guess.

"No! Len you are eating with us!" they tried to grab his arm but he quickly moved his arm away from them and instead hugged me,

"Im sorry for saying this rudely but, if act more like that, It looks like you are being slut and that makes me dislike you more."

To be honest, I was surprised by Len's act, I mean he was never like that to me, he is like gentleman or an idiot trying to make he happy always and tease me sometimes. This Len that I saw is scary and rude.

The girls whined like a bitch then Len grabbed my hand and led me to a sakura tree and started kissing me, **for the second time of the day**.

**Mark's POV...**

Hello people! I am Mark Sawawara A.K.A. The over protective cousin #2 of Melody!

Right now, I am walking towards the awesome canteen that contains lots of desirable food.

Yet, I had seen something unexplainable, someth- oh fuck this language Im gonna go casual.

Right, What I'm saying is that I saw my precious and innocent Melody being kissed by an unknown Blonde boy.

I was about to approach them but Kattie, stopped me before I had the chance exhale.

"Oh no,no,no my amazing brother of mine, you cannot stop them, they are getting cozy already..." I swear I saw moe moe flowers sprouting around her!

"Who is he anyway?" For some reason my ototo came popping out of nowhere.

"You guys are already idiots, yet you also don't know who is that sexy shota?!"

"I am not a shota!"

Ok...he is pretty good. He butts in on our conversation and ye- wait this guy he looks familiar...

"Kagamine Len?" I asked hoping I am right.

"Hm? O yeap I am Len, Melody's Bo-" I immediately cut him off with the most ridiculous question I ever asked,"Is your sister with you?"

"Rin? Nope but she's coming this afternoon..."

"Wait, Rin is coming this afternoon?!" Melody said with sparkles in her eyes as well like my sister.

"Not only her but aslo Miku-nee, Luka-nee, Bakaito, Gumi, BaGakupo, Meiko-nee,Miki,Piko."

"Ever since when did you know that?"

"This morning."

"Oh I see ok..."

Yota~! Rin-chan is coming!

**Melody's POV...**

We opened our bentous not to mention Mark-nii and Lark-nii are suprised that we have the same food.

"**Announcing to students named Hanamirai Melody, Kagamine Len, Sawawara Mark, Sawawara Lark, and Sawawara Kattie. You are being called by the principal at her penthouse, she has something to announce which is very important right now so please hurry. "**

O goodie goodnesses, for the love of strawberries...

"Right...Triple baka + shota come with me."

"I am not a shota!" Len cried as he tightened his grip in my hand.

"What's a shota anyway?" The twins asked completly in sync and out of the blue.

"yuh dun hafta know." Kattie placed her finger right in front of their faces then did the flick-the-forehead-in-just-a-second trick.

I dunno but, we're here.

"Right, my dear friends and boyfriend, this is my mother's penthouse please take time in enjoying heaven."

"Ne, Melody Whats that?" Len said while pointing to box with stamp addressing Len.

**Len's POV...**(I know I've been doing lots pov of switching but, I mean, who cares?)

I opened the box and it was filled with bananas. Oh god I love this, umm no I still love Melody more than this fruit. So anyway I grabbed a banana and closed the box again.

"Oh my...how fast!" A female voice that sounded like my Merodi said but a bit more deeper.

"Mom~!" Melody hugged her mother the second she took glance of her.

"Oh, Len-kun, your master told me that the others are coming today am I right?"

"Yes !"

"No, I won't accept your answer until you call me mom." Sometimes I don't need an answer to my question why Melody is demanding at times.

"ok, mom..." I sweatdroped.

"Well, the event was cancelled."

"Eh?"

"But, instead you guys are the ones instead that are going."

"When?" A silent Melody became energetic.

"Today. That's why you need to pack immidiately."

"Yosh!"

"Wait mom, is M-nii and L-nii and Bakattie coming?"

"yup~"

"What are we going to do there mom?" Kattie asked a question which is very revelant.

"Study."

"Stu..." Mark said but was quickly cut off by Lark saying,"...Dy?

"Yup. You guys are going to study at Vocaloid elite school where you are going to study all about art."

"What about me?" I asked.

"You too, but a different class. Since YOU are already a Vocaloid."

The four high-fived then we returned to our classrooms to get our things.

~\(`'.'`)/~\(,)/~\(`'.'`)/~\(,)/~\(`'.'`)/~\(,)/~\(`'.'`)/~

"Man I'm so excited~" Melody said hugging me as I finish closing my lugage.

"Yup. Im so excited that I might jump off the airpane"

"WTF Len wtf."

"I mean, the pikachu riding rouda rora, it's Rin's."

"pfft..."Melody, trying to stop her laugh.

"Hey don't laugh my life's at stake you know! I might even get squished by rouda rora by Rin the time We get down the plane!"

"Don't worry I won't let that happen~" She kissed my cheek and happily hummed 'melancholy' by Rin as she walk out of the room.

For the love of Kami-sama and Bananas, Melody stop making me fall for you more.

**Author's note #3-Fluffiness!-Author's note #3**

TR:Oooh~ fluuff~...

Rin:Damn perverted authoress

Len:Making kids read this kind of fanfiction...

TR:Hey, I warned them that this story will be having fluffiness at the highest level!

Rin:TTTH...

TR:Anyway, on the part where Lenny-chan hugs Melody on the school...

Len:yeah?

TR:Supposedly they are going to kiss but, I thought that its too fast not to mention they just _kissed_ this morning.

Triple Baka(Rin, Len, Trusted Idiot):See you again!


	4. To Japan!

TR:Not so Fast updating we got here, desu ne?

Rin:well...that's actually not good.

Len:not to mention our awesome readers are not reviewing, at least one good did!

Triple Baka:Disclaimer!

Disclaimer:Trusted Idiot doesn't own Vocaloid or else-

TR:or else what?

Disclaimer:Nothing...

* * *

**Chappie #4-To Japan!-Chappie #4**

* * *

**Melody's POV...**

It's time to leave. I got in the car and,

"Ne Len can I sit next to you later?" I asked with hope

"Nope."

"Ehhh? Nande? Doushite?"

"Because, its lay not sit."

"Oh?"

"On master's private jet, They use bed instead of couches."

"Ooooh~ okay!"

We're finally at the airport!

"Kattie, M-nii, L-nii, over here!"

"Phew...lets go now shall we?" said Kattie which is currently panting due to running like there's no tomorrow.

We went to place where the jet will be found and I spotted mom.

"Mom!" I ran to her and saw boxes of clothes made by her.

"Yeah so, this boxes will be your clothes from spring to winter minus your luggage."she instucted

"Have fun and God bless, I'll miss you and I love you. Take care."she continued

"You too mom. Remember not to put to much laces on dad's shirts ok?"

Mom nodded and I started heading to the jet...dragging Len.

"Good afternoon, Melody-sama, Len-sama and others. I am Hotohira, your pilot. Please occupy the beds over there."

"Hai, Domo arigatou, Hotohira-san."Len thanked him and held my hand as he Lead the way.

**"Please fasten your seatbelts. We are about to take-off,we don't want to disappoint master, do we?"**

I fastened the seatbelt and got the comforter.

I hugged Len not to mention he's very warm.

"Ne Len, Can We stay like this the whole trip?"

"Mm hmm but, inexchange you'll kiss me later." I hugged him tighter,

"Okaaaay~"

**Kattie's POV...**

Whoa...those two are really close. While me on the second bed, forever alone...Kaito~At least the idiotic brothas of mine are comfortable on the third bed,while Len and Melody really love each other don't they?

I sighed

"Ne Len, Can We stay like this the whole trip?"I hear Melody asking Len,

"Mm hmm but, inexchange you'll kiss me later." Ok Mero-chi is not going to accept that.

"Okaaaay~" WTF!? MELODY, WTF?!

I sighed again.

"Len-len what's that manga?" Melody asked again

"Kuroshitsuji." Len said plainly

"Wait, kuroshitsuji!? what volume?!" Well that's Melody for you.

"Chapter 74, the part where*spoiler alert for chapter 74* Ciel told the P4s about Derrick Eided being his friend." fudge a duck a spoiler.

"Where's Sebastian~?" Of course.

"Nope no showing until...you kiss me now on the cheek." Jealous much Len?

"Fine!" Miraculously, Mero-chi kissed Len on the lips not on the cheek.

"O...K...here he is." Len showed her the page where Sebastian *spoiler for chp.73* scattered the pictures of Cole without his make-up.

"No I don't need it." Mero-chi said as she combed her loooong creamy pink hair,I mean eh?

"Eh?" epic mind reading skills you got there Len.

"I have Len-len already, I don't need him." she looked away but trying to hide the blush from her face, haha.

"Ne Kattie, are we there yet?" My brother, Lark, nudging me. Good he seems drunk...on drinking grape juice.

You see, just like Meiko he is scary when drunk but this time with grape juice.

"Nope."

"What are we going to do there?"

"We are going to jump off the cliff and die."

"Thats sounds fun!" he happily skipped back to their bed.

* * *

**"Please unfasten your seatbelts we are now landing. Also, please be careful, we don't want Len-sama's fangirls to suffer, right?"**

I unfastened the seatbelt and went to wake up the sleeping Mark.

**Melody's POV...**

Japan, I've finally come!

I got down with Len, holding his hand of course. But we noticed that the Vocaloids were there so do uncle.

"Uncle!" I quickly jumped to him and started pulling his hair,"You baka!"

Len pulled me off uncle and stopped me from being wild

"Alright, you are going to start school tomorrow. You got the uniforms at the mansion. There, I have an another gift for you, Merodi."

"hmph."

"Ne,ne,Merodi-san, did you see a pikachu riding a rouda rora on Len's package?" Rin-chan asked me.

"N-no w-why?" I sweat dropped to me answer.

I got my luggage being pulled by uncle's servants,haha. Got in the limo and sat next to Len

"Ano, can I sit next to you?" I hear Kaito asking Kattie

"O-of, co-course..." hahaha she looks like a strawberry, speaking of strawberries,

"Len~ I'm hungry..."

"Don't worry, you can have the kitchen yourself."

"Yota~"

"Ne, ne, Hajimemashite!" A very squeaky voice told me on my right,

"Hatsune Miku-san?"

"Mou~ Call me Miku and I'll call you?"

"Melody-chan or Melody is fine." I sweatdropped.

"Ok Melody-chan~" She's so bubbly!

"Jaa, minna-san, we're here." Luka-onee stood up and got out the limo then we followed her.

"Waah~ ne, uncle, Where is that school?" I asked

"Near from here." He replied with a very exciting tone.

"Len, show her your house."

"Ok."

"Kattie,Mark and Lark, I'll show yours."

"Yes, uncle!"

"Right, Melody..." Len opened a pink and yellow door designed with strawberries and bananas.

"Here's our house, We have our own bathroom, kitchen, living room, tv room, otaku room, bedrooms, walk-in closets, Dining room." He started.

"We also have stairs leading to the room's second floor where the bedrooms and otaku room will be found."He continued.

"The others also have this kind of rooms/houses, Kattie with Kaito, Rin with Mark, Miku with Lark, and the others are together in one still, we eat together in the main dining room."He finally finished.

"Oh I see, do we have enough ingredients?"I asked, out of the blue.

"Yup, many of them."

"Yosh, Im gonna cook some pastries alright!"

"Right, as a reward for before, I'm gonna make banana muffins for everyone!"

"Yay...!"He opened a closet full of incredients,

"So, bananas?"

"Check!"

"Flour?"

"check!"

"Butter?"

"Checkity check!"

"other stuff I need for baking?"

"Check..."

"Then let's start, and as for you go somewhere first."

I pushed Len out of the house and kissed him on the cheek then started making my pastry.

* * *

**Len's POV...**

As Melody pushed me out of the door, I decided to go see the others while waiting for the pastry.

"Ah! gomen, gomen, I didn't mean to bump you!" Lark-nii quicly asked for apology and returened to their room.

_Sekai de ichi-ban OHIME-SAMA_

_Sou iu atsukai KOKORO-ete_

_Yo ne?_

_Sono-ichi_

_Itsumo to chigau kami-gata ni kiga-tsuku koto_

_Sono-ni_

_Chanto kutsu made mirukoto, ii ne?_

_Sono-san_

_Watashi no hito-koto niwa mittsu no kotoba de henji suru koto_

_Wakattara migite ga orusu nanowo nantoka-shite! _

_Betsu ni wagamama nante itte nai n dakara_

_Kimi ni KOKORO kara omotte hoshii no KAWAII tte_

_Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama _

_Ki ga tsuite nee nee _

_Mataseru nante rongai yo _

_Watashi wo dare dato omotteru no? _

_Mou nanda ka amai mono ga tabetai! _

_Ima sugu ni yo _

World is mine...

I looked at the porch it was Kattie.

"World is mine?" I asked her.

"Yeah..."

"Do you like someone?"

"Eh?"

"Somebody likes you, even your brothers!"

Yes that's true, I can sense it...without a word I left.

"Muffins! I baked banana muffins!" Everyone went to the living room as they heard Melody.

I grabbed pieces lots of them, good thing she baked alot.

"All right, as for Melody's gift,meiko..." master popped out of nowhere then meiko-nee brought out a pink box.

"Merodi-tan, please open it!" Miku poked Melody.

"Okay..."

She opened the box then something really jumpy came out,"Woof~!"

"A puppy?"

"Yup...we all know that Melody is a big lover to cute things that's why w-" Master was cut off by Melody with a hug,

"Gee, thanks uncle! It's even a Shih Tzu!"

The dog jumped to Melody's arms but when it saw me it started licking my face as well.

"Hey!-woof!- stop -woof!- it!"

"Hmm...what should I name it, how about Ichigo?"

Well that's pretty since the dog has pink highlights plus it got a strawberry hairclip.

"Ne, Len, how does the muffins taste?" Oh god she's so cute that's makes me wanna hug her, But I can't sin-

"Len?"

"Huh?"

"You were spacing ototo..." Rin pinched my face.

"Gomen na..."

"Ano, Merodi-tan, I like to show you our uniform, please come!" Gumi started dragging Melody,along with strawberry,to the designer room.

* * *

**Melody's POV...**

Me and strawberry are now being dragged by gumi to who-knows-where.

Then I realized it was a designing room,

"Ano, what are we going to do here?" I asked her who was currently looking for something.

"Your uniform."

"eh?"

"Your uniform tomorrow's school~"

"Oh okay."

I looked at strawberry who was looking at hair clips, collars, shoes, dresses or suits for dogs.

"You want to dress up?"

"Woof!"

I grabbed a lolita dress, shoes, strawberry collar and a bow with a strawberry in the middle for dogs.

"There that would be your clothing for the week!"

"Merodi-tan, I found it!" Gumi cried.

I looked at her, expecting to see a simple uniform,

"Hmm? how-wawawha~ not bad!"

I scanned the uniform and gumi gave me 'what-the-heck?' look.

"I mean,look,It got a white shirt with a green ribbon and a maroon vest and plaided white,green,maroon skirt and a white loose socks that has green laces and maroon ribbons! It's so cute!" I shrieked with happiness.

I was so over-whelmed that I didn't even notice that Len's watching us.

**Gumi's POV**(Bet you didn't expect this one!)

As Melody-san eyes shone at the uniforms and started commenting at it, I slowly left the room and pushed Len inside instead.

"Wha?" he asked.

"Just!" Then I stormed off.

**3rd person's POV**

As Gumi left Len and Melody at the Designer room, Len thought why did she do that.

'Whatever, I'm gonna talk to Merodi!'

"D'aww, the hem's so ne-" Merodi was cut off when she felt warm arms around her.

"Eh? Lenny? What's the matter?" She asked innocently.

"Nothing, I just want a hug."

Because of that Merodi's face was brighter than any kind of strawberry than she had eaten.

* * *

Yeah so, for let's day, 3 months?!

WTF is wrooooooooooong with me?!

Rin: just shut up

Len: I agree with her

TR: *Death Glares*

Triple Baka: Please review!


End file.
